


Ghosts of our past

by nap_monster



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Johnny is mentioned but he dead, M/M, Mafia AU, Mentions of Sex, Minho is a hoe, There will be sex, Wonpil is there in the same way, honestly Minho that's the couch we all sit there, mafia boss changbin, more tags will be added, rival mafia pentagon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nap_monster/pseuds/nap_monster
Summary: felix always feels like there's eyes following his every move and it's only increased since his brother had gone missing two weeks ago.arriving home late one night, something happens that causes felix to meet a ghost from his past once again. his brother is found but not the same anymore. who are these people?how on earth will felix survive the mafia life?Started [24.10.18]©babxwoozi 2018Cross posted on wattpad





	1. Chapter 1

一Mafia AU  
一Angst, Smut, Fluffy  
一Badass Changbin who is soft for Felix   
一Blood and Gore  
一Minor character death   
一Mentions of Abuse

—

MAIN PAIRING一

Changlix

 

SIDE PAIRINGS一

• Jeongchan (Jeongin, Chan)

• Seungjin (Seungmin, Hyunjin)

• Minsung (Minho, Jisung)

• Platonic Changsung (Jisung, Changbin)

• Woojin kind of gets dragged into things 

EXTRA一

The characters in this book may not act as they do in real life as this book is purely fictional, incidents or readings that may have occurred in reality were pure accidental and not meant for any harm towards the ship.

All content written in this book belongs only to the author and is not prohibited for anyone to copying any shape or form unless given direct permission, example; translations.

Author

babxwoozi

 

CAST

 

Lee Felix  
21 years old   
Owns a cafe with Woojin  
Trained in martial arts although he hasn't used it in a real life scenario  
Chan's younger brother   
Soft boi who loves memes

••

 

Seo Changbin  
22 years old  
leader of the biggest mafia in seoul  
is soft as fuck for felix  
seems cold but actually is quite mellow and loving towards his members  
Has multiple tattoos  
••

 

Bang Chan  
24 years old  
Changbin's second in charge  
Felix's older half brother  
Currently assumed missing

NEXT CHAPTER_  
Proluge.


	2. Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix just wanted to get home out of the cold and eat some day old pizza....

it was dark and cold, the kind of humid that is brought around by the changing of the seasons. felix was hurrying along the abandoned streets of seoul  after closing the store later than usual; eager to get back to his apartment and away from the feeling of eyes watching his every move. it had bothered him for days, not feeling safe anywhere; he had expressed this to woojin but the older man had just brushed it off as the australian being paranoid because of  chan "running off" 

that's what the police had told him and their friends after a mediocre investigation, there was no proof that he had been abducted or taken. chan's shoes and jacket were gone, along with the boys wallet and that's all the authorities needed to say that he had ran off. felix couldn't and wouldn't believe them, he'd know if there was something bothering his brother right? 

he was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of someone's footsteps behind him, however when he turned to look there was no one in sight. thinking it was just him being scared of the dark he carried on until the sound was back, closer and faster than before; this had the boy running for his home.

reaching the front door, he frantically put  in the passcode not liking the presence of someone so close to him. slamming the door closed after him and making sure it was locked, felix could finally breathe a sigh of relief, out of the range of any weirdos that could be following him. making his way farther inside he noticed that the radio was on; the music a stark contrast to how quiet it had gotten since chan had gone missing weeks ago. this made felix smile, chan loved cooking with the radio on and they'd constantly have duets and battles. 

as he shucked off his jacket and reached down to take off his converse it crossed his mind that he had not turned on the radio in weeks; he wouldn't listen without his brother.. instantly his blood ran cold, a shiver making its way through his body; the first thought was that perhaps chan had come home.  however if it was chan he'd be singing along and would have greeted his brother..... so that rules out that. so it could only mean one thing..... 

 

 

there was someone in felix's home...

 

 

 

fear encompassed his body, clouding his vision and making his heart beat so fast that he was surprised the intruder couldn't hear it.  instead of turning around and going out the door like a rational person would, felix decided to quietly make his way into the kitchen; silently praying that his shoes couldn't be heard on the hardwood. his dad might have forced him to take taekwondo growing up, but felix had never used it in a real life situation and to be honest, he was scared shitless. 

it wasn't long before he had reached the wall connecting into the kitchen, taking a deep breathe before peaking around to see who was there only to find no one. huffing out a sigh of relief, felix walked over you the bench rolling his eyes at his own scared mess of a self, reaching out to turn off the radio. with a smile he realised it was one of chan's favourite songs...

THWACK!!

felix barely manages to register the pain in the back of his head before collapsing in a heap on the floor, the man behind him smirking underneath his mask. 

no one heard him scream, there was no time for him to; the only sounds in the quiet apartment were the soothing sounds of fall by crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for readying, please comment and let me know your thoughts! I'd love to know what you think. Kudos are appreciated!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, hopefully this will have quick updates. Please comment and leave kudos so I know you enjoyed!


End file.
